REV8 Leviathan
The REV8 Leviathan is a Replica unit that appears in the non-canon expansion packs F.E.A.R. Extraction Point and F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate. They can be considered "bosses" due to their large amounts of health and armor. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' Seen twice in F.E.A.R. Extraction Point, these Replica units are much tougher and stronger than the REV6 Power Armor. They are equipped with the same type of weapons as the REV6, consisting of rockets and lasers. Their strength and armor is incredible, allowing them to charge through steel-reinforced concrete structural supports with little effort. Despite larger than REV6, their mobility cannot be underestimated, as its the most maneuverable Powered Armor in F.E.A.R. series, being able to chase the players even when they holster their weapon. Since they are able to survive approximately three times as much damage as the REV6, a substantial amount of heavy weapons and explosives is required to disable these units. ''F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate'' REV8 Leviathans are also seen in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, where one dramatically makes an appearance by crushing three ATC security guards who are attempting to capture the Sergeant. The Sergeant then must move constantly throughout the lab area and search for heavy weaponry to destroy it. It also appears in the Bonus Mission 2 - "Arena." Strategies and Tips *The best weapon to use on the REV8 is the Type-12 Laser Carbine or the TG-2A Minigun, however, heavy weapon may slow down player's movements, giving them harder time to over-maneuver it. *AP-5 Deployable Turrets can also be used to good effect. Though they don't do much damage to the REV8 itself, the distraction they provide means the player will have more time to kill the REV8. *The player should stay mobile at all times in the presence of a REV8, holster your weapon if running is required. Despite its size, it is very maneuverable and can catch up with the player with terrifying speed. *Slow-Mo is highly useful in these battles, but only use it when needed, such as moving away or fire from cover. *Proximity mines and frag grenades, as well as remote bombs, can make a large impact to it, especially if the player is being chased by one of these. *If possible, the player should use the MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher first, though the HV Penetrator, ASP Rifle and MP-50 Repeating Cannon are also solid choices. In Perseus Mandate, K3-BT Grenade Launcher and LP4 Lightning Weapon are also effective. *It's best to avoid cars or big objects for cover, as the REV8 might crush them, and the player will take damage if hit by the flying debris. Trivia *The REV8 has no canon counterpart, though the Elite Powered Armor and Enhanced Power Armor play similar roles in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin and F.E.A.R. 3. *The rocket fired by REV8 is identical to the REV6, which is also similar with MOD-3 Rocket; and will occasionally self-destruct in mid-air. *Unlike other Power Armor in F.E.A.R. series, the REV8 only has rocket launchers as its arsenal. *The REV8 seems to be air-dropped into the map, like Elite Power Armor and Enhanced Power Armor in later games. *The REV8 is the only Powered Armor unit capable of tossing heavy objects. Gallery The Leviathan are firing it rocket against Point Man..jpg|The Leviathan firing its rocket launchers against the Point Man. FEARPerseusMandateLeviathan.jpg|The Leviathan in the Perseus Mandate bonus mission "Arena." 893749-fearxp2_008.jpg|A REV8 crashing through the ceiling in the Armacham Bio-Research Facility in Perseus Mandate. es:Leviatán REV8 Replica Category:Enemies Category:Vehicles Category:Extraction Point enemies Category:Perseus Mandate enemies Category:Powered Armor